Chocolate, Strawberry and Whip Cream, Oh My!
by Princess Sin
Summary: Just a little down time with the chibis


Chocolate, Strawberry and Whip Cream, Oh My! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss

"Hey, Tadashi . . . Ryo! Will you guys wait up." Omi ran behind the two teen Boys. His friends came to a halt to let Omi catch his breath. Omi raised a hand And wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Man, you are so slow," scolded Ryo.

"Well I'm sorry. I don't have long giraffe legs like you two." Omi snapped. "Besides What's the hurry?"

"Talk about living a sheltered life," Tadashi rolled his eyes, smirking. "We are going to be late If you don't step it up, small fry."

Omi trailed behind the two boys as they hurried along the crowded sidewalk.

The sun had only just set when the three boys came to a stop in front of an Odd-looking octagon shaped building. "Here we are," the two boys said in unison.

"Where is here?"

"See what I mean. Sheltered," said Tadashi. "It's only the hottest, new teen nightclub To ever hit the city."

"The Raven Haven. What an odd name." Omi furrowed his brows.

"Who cares about the name. All you need to know is that this place is real Live wire," said Ryo excited. "They have live comedy acts and bands. We've already Been here every night since it opened."

"Wow, sounds like fun," said omi.

"It is. Plus they have hotties galore," added Ryo making a groping action with his hands.

Omi smiled and threw his arms around his friends' shoulders. "Why are we standing out Here? Let's go in and party"

00000000

Omi's senses was assaulted by loud music, bright flashing lights and raucous young Teenagers. Three pretty girls walked by the boys giggling and glancing at them.

"The red head is mine," said Tadashi following the girls.

"What a dog," said Ryo. "No morals at all." He led Omi over to the bar.

"Hey Ryo. How's it hanging?" The bartender high-five the boy. "I see you're with Someone new. Where's your other half?"

"Take a guess." Ryo jabbed his thumb over his shoulder toward the dance floor. The Dark hair boy was dancing with all three girls.

"Omi, this is Reiji Sakimoto. Reiji, this is Omi Tsukiyono." The boy had to shout Over the noise.

"Please to meet you, Omi," said the bartender smiling and he shaking Omi's Hand.

"Hey Reiji, who's suppose to be performing tonight?" asked Ryo.

"It's a new band. You may have heard of them Pretty Poison."

"Oh my God! Pretty Poison! The Pretty Poison?" said Omi excited.

"So, I take it you've heard of them," said the bartender laughing.

"Who hasn't heard of them," said Ryo trembling in excitement. "They are three of the Hottest babes this side of the Pacific. Just thinking about them makes me want to come."

"Do us all a favor, and don't." Omi smacked the red head boy across the back of his Head and laughed.

"All right fellows, what will you have?" asked the bartender.

"A beer." Ryo said raising a hand in triumph.

The bartender narrowed his eyes at the teen. "One coke. Coming up."

Ryo moan lowering his hand in defeat.

"Make it two," said Omi.

The bartender walked away and returned a few minutes late with the boy's drinks. "Here You go fellows."

"Thanks."

Omi took a sip and wrinkled his nose at the strange tasting soda. He has had coke before.  
This is the first time the taste seems to coat his tongue with a bitter aftertaste. He shrugged His shoulders. The bartender must have given me a diet coke by mistake, he guessed.  
Oh well, it doesn't taste all that bad. So, Omi continued to drink and listen to the Music.

Just then, the music stopped and the band walked out on stage. The teenagers went wild at The sight of the three young women. The crowd surged forward as they tried to get on Stage with the girls. The club bouncers however made sure that did not happen.

Omi watched his other friend push his way through the crowd. he stayed behind. He was Beginning to feel light headed. His throat became dry. The loud strumming of the music Pounded inside his head. The flashing lights assaulted his senses making him dizzy. His Vision began to blur as he glared up at the stage.Something was wrong as everyone began to move in slow motion and spun dizzily as Omi blacked out.

00000000

Omi awakened some time later to find himself laid out on a cold, hard marble Table. He was still weak and dizzy as he tried to focus his attention on where He was. He glanced around the dimly lit room. He glared at the flickering flames of several black candles. Omi narrowed his eyes as he watched thick, white clouds of smoke rise from the candles.

He tried to sit up but could not. His arms and legs were tied to The table. He release a strangle yell when he realized that he was stretched out Spread-eagle and naked on the table.

Stepping out of the darkness several black, hooded cloaked figures surrounds him.

"What the f-f-fuck do you freaks think you're doing?" His speech was slurred. He Could still taste that nasty bitter taste on his tongue. What was wrong with him?  
And what is that strange odor lingering in the air. It seems to cling to his sweat Dampen skin. Omi guessed it was the smoke coming from the candles. It was a Sweet suffocating smell like being smothered in honey. It had his body tingling All over.

He pulled against his restraints but the ropes held him captive. A strange tingly Sensation coursed through him. He couldn't stop the moan that came from him As the coarse rope bit into the sensitive flesh of his wrists.

"Are you awake, my sweet orchid?" came a voice from one of the hooded Figures.

Omi's eyes widened in shock as he recognize the voice before the man even removed The hood. "You bastard."

The bartender smiled. "You teenagers are so gullible." He leaned close to Omi's ear and Licked it.

The teenager shudders at the wet contact either in disgust or in pleasure. Omi didn't Know neither did he care. All he wanted was to get the hell out of that freaky Place. It was doing weird things to him. He didn't know why but his body was Becoming more and more excited.

"I know you put something in my drink. What was it?"

"Oh, just something to put you in the mood." The bartender ran one long finger over The boy's chest.

Omi quivered and moaned from the lit touch. "My friends. . .will be looking for me."

"Hardly. I told them you left with a girl. That was hours ago. The club is close." He Smiled and slid his tongue down Omi's neck.

The young assassin couldn't help it. He moaned and arched his back off the table. He Could feel his groin become hard. The sickly sweet odor slithered into his nostrils To cling to his brain. He felt himself slipping into a dark realm that was fused with the Intoxicating odor and the seductive voice of the bartender.

"And now my little flower, I shall make you bloom this night."

Omi cried out when the man sunk his teeth into one of his nipples.

If it wasn't for whatever the bartender put in his drink. Omi would Be crying in humiliation. But as it was, his body arched upward greedy For everything, the man was planning to do to him. Reiji grabbed Omi's Cock and slowly stroked it . The teenager bit his lip to hold back the moan that Was threatening to burst forth.

Suddenly Reiji stopped and stared somewhere to the left of him.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Omi heard the voice somewhere In the distance.

Then the bartender was yanked away from him and flung against the wall. The Other cloaked figures soon joined their leader on the floor.

Omi turned his head and gasped at the young boy standing next to him.

"Nagi"

00000000

Omi awakened some time later to find himself lying in a king size bed covered With a cotton comforter with gold embroidery of the sun, moon and stars stitched In the fabric. Clutching the side of his aching head, he could still taste the Nasty bitter taste of the drug the bartender had given him. He felt like someone Used his head for a spinning top.

He moved to sit up and groaned. God, why does my body hurt. In fact, why does My ass hurt. He slowly sat up in bed and leaned his head against the wall. He Closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened. All he could remember was Nagi leaning over him and smiling like a shark that smelled blood. Omi shuddered.

Just then, he heard the door open. His eyes snapped opened and turned to see Nagi Naoe. Instinct made him reach for darts that he did not have. To his embarrassment,  
He realized that he had on no clothes. Clutching the cover close to him, he glared at The youngest member of Schwartz.

"You freak. What did you do to me?" Omi growled at the boy.

Nagi just stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest frowning at the Weiss assassin. "I did nothing."

Strangely enough, Omi was disappointed by the other boy's answer. Did he want something To happen between them. He pulled himself away from those dangerous thoughts to Watch warily the younger boy walk towards the bed.

Nagi sat on the bed. Omi inched over to the edge of the mattress. Nagi snorted. "I didn't Touch you if that's what's going through that empty head of yours." Then he smiled Rather sheepishly at the blond.

Omi felt his heart pound against his chest and he could not help the crimson color that he knew Was staining his cheeks.

"The truth is. I am the one who rescued you from that pervert."

Omi thought for one brief moment that he was going to faint. "You . . . Rescued me?  
Why?"

"Well, duh. Don't you recall what happened last night?"

Omi frowned in thought as he tried to remember the events of last night. Bits and Pieces began to flash in his head. "I remember going to a club with some friends From school. The music was loud. Then everything became blurry . . . I passed Out and . . . And what is this nasty taste in my mouth?"

"Fantasia."

"Say that again." Omi stared at him.

"Fantasia. It's a new drug out on the street. Some call it a new kind of date Rape drug. Once ingested it acts like a strong aphrodisiac."

Omi froze in horror at the implication of what must have happened.

". . . The bartender slipped it into your drink. He and his friends were going to have Their way with you until I showed up and stopped them." Nagi turned and crawled Across the bed towards Omi like a big cat on the prowl. "I'm surprised at you Bombay. I didn't think you were into something like that."

"What!" The older assassin screamed flustered at the others' accusation. "No, I'm Not . . . I . . ."

"Come on, the Raven Haven is notoriously known in the underworld as a place Where young, pretty boys like yourself are raped." Nagi cocked a dark brow. "You Really, didn't know? Wow, you are naïve."

"Well pardon me all to hell for not being a sadistic, cynical bastard."

"So, you think I'm a sadistic cynic?" He moved closer until his breath was hot And caressing against Omi's ear.

The Weiss assassin felt his insides quiver. Then he thought of something. "Did We . . . Did you . . .?" The heat rushed back into his face making him blush.

"You mean did we fuck our brains out?" Nagi just smiled like a cat that ate the proverbial Canary. "There's no need to look upset. We didn't do anything. You're still a Virgin . . . Sort of." He added afterward with a mischievous grin.

A strangled cry of embarrassment slipped from the older boy. "You took advantage of Me."

Nagi shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, sort of." He reached over Omi and opened the Top drawer to his nightstand. "You were so hot and horny. You just kept begging me To fuck you."

"So you did knowing full well that it was the drug." Omi growled in fury and struck the Telekinetic across the back. "You dirty bastard."

"I had to do something." He turned to Omi and smiled as he continued to rummage Through the drawer. "You looked as though you would go insane if you weren't Fucked and soon. So, I used this." He pulled out a cock shaped vibrator. Nagi hit The switch and it hummed.

The blond assassin's entire body turned red as a beet.

"Why so embarrassed?" asked the younger assassin showing no sign of Shame. "I use it all the time." He rested his head in Omi's lap.

Omi blinked his eyes in shock and stared at the young telekinetic. "You . . .  
Do?"

"Sure. In the beginning, I only used it once every three or four days. But lately,  
This thing has been working overtime." He placed his hands behind his head and Sighed. "I . . . Want you, Omi."

The youngest member of Weiss sat there in silent shock and listened as the other Spilt his guts.

"I've wanted you for so long. I want to hold you, kiss you and do all sorts of Dirty, nasty things to your nimble, sensuous body."

Omi was sure that he must be as red as blood. "Have you lost your mind, Nagi." He Blurted out.

"Yes. I have lost my mind and my heart. All I can think of is you. I know we are on Different sides, but I can't help myself. You invade my thoughts in the day, and my Dreams at night." He covered his eyes with his arm and clenched his hand into a Fist. "Oh hell, I love you. I have for such a long time. It takes all my concentration Not to tackle you to the ground and fuck your ass into the dirt."

Omi continued to stare, and then smiled shyly. He leaned down and kissed the Schwartz Assassin on the lips. Nagi removed his arm to stare up at the older boy.

"I wish you had said something sooner." He sighed in relief. "Maybe then I wouldn't have Been waking up in the morning with soiled sheets."

"You mean?" Nagi sat up to stare into bright cerulean colored eyes incredulously.

Omi threw his arms around Nagi's shoulders and kissed him with such intense Passion. They were breathing heavily when the kiss was broken.

"God, I felt the same way. First, I just wanted to catch you, and stomp your ass in the Ground for making me want you so much. But dammit, I realized all I wanted was to Belong to you - only."

The younger assassin took Omi's left hand and kissed it. "Do you have to work Today?"

"No, I'm off for the next two days." He smiled innocently at the younger boy. "Why?  
Something you want to do?"

Nagi reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the phone. "Here, call your friends and tell Them something. I have no intentions of letting you leave here." He jumped off the bed. "I'll Be back." He hurried out of the room.

00000000

Omi dialed the shop and unfortunately, for him Aya answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Aya's voice shrilled out of the phone. "We were Worried shitless about you."

"I know and I'm sorry for making you worry. I stayed at a friend's house. I had Intended to call, but we fell asleep." Well that was a good explanation. Nothing Wrong with staying with a friend overnight. Aya had to accept that excuse. But then Why was he silent for such a long time.

"I thought you were going out with your friends from school?"

"Uh . . . Well, we did go out, but the place was a real disappointment." At least that Part of his story was true. For such a nice place, it was a shame it was run by a bunch Of perverts and rapists. He really needed to talk to headquarters about targeting that Place. "So, we went back to Tadashi's place and played video games."

"Is that so?" Aya's voice had become cold as ice. "I called your friend's house, and he Told us that you left with a girl." Omi blushed. Actually, he was saved from a group of Perverts by a member of their sworn enemies. How do you like those apples.

"Uh, well .. . You see . . . I . . . "

"Look, it doesn't matter to us if you want to spend the night with a girl," said Aya. "But At least have the decency to call us and let us know."

Just then, Nagi walked in carrying a tray. He sat it on the nightstand and perched himself On the side of the bed.

"You're right Aya. It was very irresponsible of me. I'm sorry."

Nagi grabbed his hand and kissed each finger.

"Well, as long as it doesn't happen again." The older Weiss assassin sighed. "I guess We'll see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye." Omi hung up the phone.

"Was he mad?" Nagi kissed Omi's palm.

"Only because I didn't call to let them know I was staying out all night." Omi wrapped His legs around Nagi's waist and pulled himself closer to the younger boy. He nipped And licked at the Schwartz assassin's earlobe. "What about you? You're not in trouble Are you?"

"No, I told Crawford that I was going to spend a few days here." He wrapped his arms Around Omi's waist. "I've been following you around for days."

Omi frowned at him.

"Don't get mad. I'm glad I did follow you."

"You do know that stalking is a criminal offense," omi said giggling.

"Yeah, well, who cares. I will not allow anyone to touch you." Nagi leaned Forward smiling devilishly. "I will be the one to pop your cherry."

"You sick bastard." Omi struck Nagi across the shoulder and laughed. "Hey,  
What's this?" He pointed to the tray.

"This is just a little dessert I've been dying to . . . Share with you." Placing his hand In the center of the older boy's chest, he pushed Omi back onto the bed. Nagi leaned Down and kissed the other on the nose. "I have some sweet, ripe strawberries." He Held the berry up to Omi's mouth. Omi bit half leaving the other half for Nagi. The Telekinetic popped the fruit in his mouth. "Some melted, sweet, milk chocolate." He Dipped a strawberry into the smooth chocolate and then traced the outline of his Lips. He leaned down and Omi licked the sweet confection from the other's lips.

"Mmmm, that was good." Omi licked his lips.

"Well, if you liked that. You're going to love what I'm going to do next." Nagi Brushed his lips over the older boy's mouth. He stood up. Then he unbutton his black Plaid shirt. Tossing it to the floor, he moved his hands down to the button of his Black jeans. Omi watched in a trance as the other boy stripped out of the jeans, Underwear and left them in a pile on the floor.

Omi's heart pounded against his chest as he stared in fascination at Nagi's Obvious arousal. His face turned redder than the bowl of strawberries.

Nagi grabbed the comforter and yanked it from over his soon-to-be-lover. Omi Shivered from the contact of the cool breeze whipping over his body.

"Well, it seems we're both excited about this moment." He smiled down at the Blond.

Omi covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. His hands were pulled Away, and he stared into Nagi's sapphire colored eyes. "You don't have to be Ashamed." He kissed the older assassin's cheeks. "Besides, the fun is about to Start. I don't want you to miss a minute of it." He scooted Omi over into the Center of the bed. He then pulled the nightstand closer to the bed before Straddling Omi across his thighs just below the blond's arousal. He reached Over to the table and scooped up some chocolate in the ladle. He drizzled the Smooth, thick liquid over the Weiss assassin's erection.

Omi moaned as the warm liquid crept down his length to spill over his waist.  
Nagi scooped more and made a path from Omi's cock, over his stomach, then To both nipples, up his throat and finally into the older boy's mouth. Putting The ladle back in the chocolate, Nagi got on his hands and knees and pressed His mouth against Omi's mouth. "Mmmm, chocolaty goodness." His mouth Moved down the older boy's neck licking up every bit of chocolate. His tongue Slid down Omi's neck and then linger lazily at one taunt nipple.

Omi moaned and clutched the sheet twisting it in his hands. He gasped and squirmed Beneath the other assassin's tongue. Then Nagi moved to suck and lick the other Nipple. Nagi's tongue slid over his lover's quivering stomach. A strangled cry Slipped from Omi's lips as the telekinetic's tongue darted inside the other's naval Savoring the tiny pool of chocolate. His tongue moved lower as he licked around the Base of Omi's erection.

The older teen eyes rolled back in his head as he laid there enjoying the feel of his Young lover's tongue against his skin. Through the haze of passion that seemed To cloud his mind, Omi heard Nagi calling him.

"Omi . . . Omi."

The older boy groan his disappointment when the Schwartz assassin ceased his Erotic exploration. He stared at Nagi. His breath was coming in gasping pants.

"Watch me." The younger boy commanded.

Obeying without hesitation, Omi sat upon his elbows and watched as Nagi's mouth Closed over the length of his throbbing chocolate covered cock. He cried out when the Young boy's throat muscles squeezed and pulled him deeper into the telekinetic's Throat.

Omi screamed as his pent up passion erupted into Nagi's mouth. Nagi raised his Head. His mouth and chin was smeared with chocolate. "Mmmm, yummy." He Smiled. "Are you ready for round two?"

Omi gulped down several breath of air to calm his thumping heart. He smiled Seductively and leaned forward to kiss Nagi's lips.

"I was born ready." Omi reached over and grabbed the can of whip cream. Both boys Sat up on their knees facing each other. Omi shakes the can and then playfully Squeeze the fluffy, white cream all over Nagi's chest and stomach.

"Hey, that's cold." Nagi and Omi began to fight for control of the cream. Nagi wrestles The can from the blond.

Omi leaned over and scooped up a handful of chocolate. Nagi sprayed the whip Cream all over Omi. Omi rubbed the chocolate over the telekinetic's chest. Laughing,  
Nagi grabbed some chocolate also and slung it at his lover. Then they grabbed some Strawberries and crushed them against each other's body. Nagi raised the can of Whip cream again and sprayed it all over Omi. The blond was covered in the white Cream.

Omi grabbed both of Nagi's hands and pinned them behind the telekinetic's back.  
"You are so naughty." Omi licked the cream, chocolate and strawberries from the Younger boy's chest.

Nagi moaned as Omi's tongue glided over his sweet, sticky body. "I love you, Omi"  
He says huskily.

Omi's tongue moves up his lover's neck and into Nagi's mouth for a kiss. Nagi gasping For breath when the kiss ends. Omi sprayed some whip cream into the palm of his Hand. Nagi watches mesmerized as the blond rubs the cream up and down the Length of Nagi's erection. Omi lowered his head and licked Nagi's cock like a candy Cane. Up and down, his tongue wrapped around the other's length.

Nagi growled like a wild animal. He grabbed the blond by the hair and thrust his Throbbing arousal into Omi's wet, warm mouth. In and out, faster and faster until He could no longer hold back. Hot, bitter fluid spurted into Omi's mouth. Omi Raised his head licking his lips. Cupping Nagi's face in his hands, he pulled the Telekinetic close and kissed him. The taste of his essence mixed with the Strawberries, chocolate and whip cream was very intoxicating as Omi deepened The kiss. "Mmmm, that was good."

"If you liked that." Nagi dipped a large strawberry into what was left of the Chocolate. His hand along with the berry was covered with the Confection. "You're going to love this." He pushed Omi back onto the bed.  
Taking the strawberry, he gently circled it around the older assassin's tight Puckered entrance.

Omi sighed as the younger boy shoved the fruit into Omi's ass. He gasped and Moan as the fruit was thrust in and out of him. Omi spread his legs wider wanting His lover to go deeper.

Nagi smiled and placed the strawberry between his teeth. Omi was about to Protest but cried out in pleasure/pain when long, delicate fingers replaced The strawberry. Nagi leaned down with the strawberry still locked within his Teeth and pressed his mouth against Omi's. Omi bit into the strawberry, chewing And licking his lips.

"Does this hurt?" Nagi asked chewing and swallowing the other half of the Strawberry. He waited for his lover to answer.

"No," he said nearly screaming.

Nagi slipped a second chocolate covered finger into the squirming body of his Lover. Omi arched his body close to his young lover. The young Schwartz Assassin licked and nipped at Omi's neck.

Omi grabbed the probing fingers and thrust them deep inside of him all the way Up to the knuckles. "More . . . More . . .deeper . . . Faster," the older boy moaned And squirmed. "Nagi don't stop." Omi nearly screamed his objection when his Lover removed his fingers. He grabbed at the younger boy's fingers wanting them to Keep impaling him.

"Are you ready?" The telekinetic positioned himself on his knees between Omi's legs. Sitting back on his legs he scrapped Out the last of the chocolate and spread it over the head of his cock. Then he pulled Omi up and position the older boy over his chocolate covered erection. Gently Omi Lowered himself onto the telekinetic's throbbing shaft. Omi buried his face against Nagi's neck.

"Oh God, Nagi."

"Does it hurt?" Nagi didn't move.

Omi had to take a few breaths before he could speak. "No, it feels incredible." He Pulled close and kissed him.

The Schwartz assassin cupped Omi's ass and began slamming the older boy up And down on Nagi's erection. Soon Nagi didn't have to move him at all. Omi Rocked back and forth, up and down impaling himself on the other's erection.

Nagi thrust himself upward hitting that sensitive spot that drove his lover Insane with desire.

"Shit! Nagi . . . Nagi touch me, please."

The younger grabbed Omi's throbbing cock and pumped it up and down. Omi Clutched Nagi's neck tight as he felt a pressure building in the pit of his Stomach. He shuddered as he erupted over Nagi's hand splattering his seeds Over both of their stomachs.

Feeling himself coming close to release, Nagi thrust upwards once, twice and Three times, and he flowed inside Omi.

Both boys collapsed onto the bed. They just laid their wrapped in each other's Arms. Suddenly Omi felt very tired. He tried to stay awake to enjoy the warmth Of his lover on top of him, but the exhaustion of their lovemaking was too Great. He drifted off to sleep.

00000000

It was night when Omi finally awakened. He stretched his arms over his head And sighed contented. The cover was pulled over him. The room was clean.  
He sat up in bed even his body and the sheets were clean.

"Yes, I cleaned you up while you slept."

Omi turned to the door and Nagi was standing there watching him. "You must Have been tired. You didn't stir once when I began cleaning you." Nagi Grinned evilly. "I was going to make you help me clean up that sticky Mess, but . . ."

"But what?"

"You just looked so darn cute sleeping. You were curled up like a kitten." Nagi Laughed. "I just didn't have the heart to wake you." He perched himself on the Side of the bed.

"What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty?"

"Shit! I'm going to have to be leaving soon." Omi scooted over to the younger Teen and wrapped his arms around his waist. Omi rested his head on Nagi's Shoulder and sighed. "I guess you have to be leaving also." He let one hand Drift upwards to stroke his lover's soft, sable colored hair.

"Nah, I don't have to be back for a couple days."

Omi sighed again. "How are we going to fight each other now?" He kissed Nagi's Neck.

"Maybe we could get separated from the group somehow and find a nice dark Little corner out of the way." He turned to face Omi. "Why don't you spend a Few more days with me." He pressed his lips against Omi's neck.

Omi moaned. "I want to. I really do, but I can't. I have work."

"Why don't you get that Fujimiya guy to cover for you." The Schwartz Assassin nibbled and sucked the older boy on the neck until a dark mark Appeared.

"What are you doing?" Omi giggled.

"Marking my property."

"You are so silly." He kissed his young love thoroughly. "Besides, Aya will never do it."

"Of course he will. Just tell him if he don't take your place for a couple days. You Will tell his secret."

"What secret?" Omi asked puzzled.

"Just tell him that you saw him and Crawford behind the Black Cat night club going At it like dogs in heat."

"No way, not Aya. Not the ice prince." Omi stared wide eyed at his boyfriend.

"Yep, I followed Brad one night. Lo and behold, there they were. Fujimiya had his legs Wrapped around Brad's waist." Nagi snickered.

"I can't believe it. Aya." Omi was struck dumb by that little bit of news. "To think All this time we thought he had ice for blood."

"Which means that when Bradley have his little vision about us. There's nothing He can do about it because he's sleeping with Aya," said Nagi.

"So, we can see each other as many times as we want." Omi became very excited.

"Not really. Remember, we still work for two different organizations. If they find out About us. They might not be so happy."

Omi's moment of joy disappeared as the realization of what Nagi said was true. Their Respective organizations wouldn't be thrilled with them fraternizing with the Enemy.

"So, will you stay. I really want you here with me tomorrow." He took Omi by the Hand.

"Why?"

"Tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday, and I don't want to spend it with the team." Nagi Ran his fingers through Omi's golden locks. "I know they saved me from the streets And I do care about them. But I can only take so much of Brad's superiority, Schuldig's Crude behavior and Farfie's insanity." He kissed Omi on the cheek. "So, what do you Say?"

Omi hesitated thinking about it. "I say. Is there a store close by?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I want to buy you a present and get you a cake." Omi smiled wickedly at the younger Boy. "Afterwards, I want to share my favorite dessert with you. Do you like . . . Banana Split.

END


End file.
